russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sports superstars, movie celebs in new Vintage TV programming
Manila Standard - March 27, 1998 Vintage Sports, the country's leader in sports production and marketing, has now metamorphosed into Vintage Television, the newest major player in the television industry. This was announced Thursday by Carlos "Bobong" Velez, chairman of Vintage Television, during the launch of Vintage Television's new programming lineup in a glitzy affair at the Hotel Rembrandt ballroom. The new Vintage Television, which is actually a merging of Vintage Sports and VTV Entertainment, is a "virtual network" on IBC-13 as it occupies the entire night-time hours of the station, from 5 p.m. to 12 midnight, Monday to Sunday under a block-time agreement with IBC. Velez stressed that the unique strength of Vintage Television is that it brings together the superstars of local sports with the leading lights of Philippine moviedom under one roof, in a never-before-tried mix. Think of it as a local version of Hollywood meet the NBA. Hence, for the first time ever, the likes of basketball icons Johnny Abarrienos, Alvin Patrimonio and Marlou Aquino will join hands with tinseltown's Rosanna Roces, actor Smokey Manaloto and Antoinette Taus in a series of promorional efforts for the new Vintage Television. One thing Vintage Television already has going for it is a well-entrenched niche of local TV viewers - fans of sports programs and now seeks to build upon this foundation by expanding into a new area, that of local entertainment, by producing shows whose formats have a proven track record of success. Vintage Television's banner shows will continue to be its sports programs led by its flagship program, the PBA games, which Vintage has been producing for television for the last 18 years. Vintage Television also features the popular National Basketball Association (NBA) and the best boxing-matches shows (Blow by Blow and Super Bouts) on Philippine television. Vintage Television also boasts of the award-winning sports tele-magazine show Hot Stuff, hosted by Chino Trinidad and Anthony Suntay. Other Vintage Television sports offerings include a US top-rating wrestling show (WCW), a Eurepean top-rating soccer show (UEFA), a tennis show (ATP Tour Highlights) and a brand-new horse-racing show (Kabayo, Karera, Karerista, Fridays, 10 p.m.), to be hosted by PBL Commissioner and sportsman Yeng Guiao. Vintage Television also introduced six brand-new locally-produced shows, including two weekly comedy programs, a horror series based on a hit movie, a teen romance, a new lifestyle magazine for teens and a weekly hit action movie featuring the heavyweights of the genre. Among the new shows, which begin airing on March 28, are: *''Goin' Bayabas'' (Saturdays, 9 p.m.), a reincarnation of the '80s top-rating Goin' Bananas featuring Smokey Manaloto, Ian de Leon, Earl Ignacio, Keempee de Leon, Ara Mina, Cheska Garcia, Beth Tamayo, Daisy Reyes and Onyok Velasco. *''WOW!'' (Wednesdays, 8 p.m.) starring Rosanna Roces and offering much more than hidden cameras, spoofs, gags and practical jokes. *''Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim?'' (Saturdays, 7 p.m.) based on the hit movie of the same title and featuring Donna Cruz and Robin da Roza, Chin Chin Gutierrez and Jake Roxas, Onemig Bondoc, Luigi Alvarez and G. Toengi. *''Dear Heart'' (Saturdays, at 8 p.m.), an advice column for the MTV generation hosted by Antoinette Taus and starring Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews, Raven Villanueva and Diego Castro, Dingdong Dantes and Ina Raymundo, and many others. *''V.U.'' (Wednesdays, 7 p.m.), the newest lifestyle magazine show for the Generation X. *''Sinemaks (mga Sineng Maaksyon ng VTV)'' (Sundays, 9 p.m.), featuring homegrown action blockbusters of Fernando Poe Jr., Robin Padilla, Rudy Fernandez, Bong Revilla, Eddie Garcia, Raymart Santiago, Edu Manzano and many others. Vintage Television will also be showing the new Extreme Action Theater (Thursday, 9 p.m.) composed of foreign action-packed movies and The Bikini Open (Wednesdays, 9 p.m.) which takes viewers on an exciting odyssey to the world's best bikini contest. 'Notable ''Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? episodes' '''1: ''The Gifted' (Donna Cruz would like to thank the following/Maegan Aguilar would like to thank the following) *Starring: Donna Cruz and Robin da Roza *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Also starring: Janus del Prado, Maegan Aguilar, Allan Bautista, Amy Robles, Carmela Ella *March 28, 1998 *Next on ''Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Ang Pagbabalik ng Lagim) *(end during credits: Follow You Down - Gin Blossoms) 2: ''Ang Pagbabalik ng Lagim'' (Jake Roxas would like to thank the following) *Starring: Chin Chin Gutierrez and Jake Roxas *Directed by: Ipe Pelino, dgpi *Also starring: Lee Robin Salazar, Mymy Davao, Chi de Jesus *April 4, 1998 *(in the scene of Jake from the fashion practice: Come On Eileen - Dexys Midnight Runners) *(end during credits: God Be With You - The Cranberries) 3: ''Sumigaw Ka Hanggat Gusto Mo'' (G. Toengi would like to thank the following/Luigi Alvarez would like to thank the following/Onemig Bondoc would like to thank the following/) *Starring: Onemig Bondoc, Luigi Alvarez and G. Toengi *Directed by: Gil Tejada, Jr. *Also starring: Janus del Prado, Maegan Aguilar, Allan Bautista, Amy Robles, Carmela Ella *April 18, 1998 *(in the scene during party before commercial break: I'll Be Waiting - Brother 2 Brother) *(during scenes for party outside the house: Quit Playing Games With My Heart - Backstreet Boys) *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Ang Huling Kahilingan) *(end during credits: with lyrics: feel like this/destinations realities are coming true i was scared) 4: ''Ang Huling Kahilingan'' (Gladys Reyes would like to thank the following/Wowie de Guzman would like to thank the following/Katya Santos would like to thank the following) *Starring: Gladys Reyes and Wowie de Guzman *Directed by: Jay Altarejos *Also starring: Caridad Sanchez, Eva Darren, Katya Santos, Cleo Decena *April 25, 1998 *(end during credits: 1979 - The Smashing Pumpkins) 5: ''Lanang'' (Ace Espinosa would like to thank the following) *Starring: Ace Espinosa, Natasha Ledesma, Pamela Reyes and Lara Morena *Directed by: Jon Ilagan *Also starring: Joe Gruta, Norris Lopez *May 2, 1998 *(during scenes: I Don't Want to Wait - Paula Cole) *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Ang Multo sa Ospital) *(end during credits: Ironic - Alanis Morissete) 6: ''Ang Multo sa Ospital'' *Starring: Izza Ignacio, Cherry Pie Picache and Jay Manalo *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Also starring: Cholo Escano, Lui Manansala *May 9, 1998 *(end during credits: Take Cover - Mr. Big) 7: ''Phobia'' *Starring: Michael Flores, Victor Neri and Ina Raymundo *Directed by: Gil Tejada, Jr. *Also starring: Celine de Jesus *May 16, 1998 *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Biktima) *(end during credits: My Little Town - Meredith Brooks) 8: ''Biktima'' (Aya Medel would like to thank the following) *Starring: Emilio Garcia, Juan Carlos Castro, Carlos Morales and Aya Medel *Directed by: Ellen Ongkeko *Also starring: Angie Castrence, David Gonzales, Gigi Locsin *May 23, 1998 *(end during credits: Daddy, Brother, Lover, Little Boy - Mr. Big) 9: ''Binhi'' (Vina Morales would like to thank the following) *Starring: Matthew Mendoza and Vina Morales *Directed by: Ipe Pelino, dgpi *Also starring: Richard Quan, Fame delos santos, Aura Mijares *May 30, 1998 10: ''The Stalker'' (Lawrence David would like to thank the following) *Starring: Cris Villanueva, Lawrence David and Piel Morena *Directed by: Jay Altarejos *June 6, 1998 *(during the scene of sexier: Bitch - Meredith Brooks) *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Hihilahin Kita Sa Hukay) *(end during credits: Birthday - Meredith Brooks) 11: ''Hihilahin Kita Sa Hukay'' (before the end with the cops) (Mylene Dizon would like to thank the following/Guila Alvarez would like to thank the following/Katya Santos would like to thank the following/Raffy Rodriguez would like to thank the following) *Starring: Kier Legaspi, Mylene Dizon, Raffy Rodriguez, Guila Alvarez and Katya Santos *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Also starring: Joe Gruta *June 13, 1998 *(end during credits: Green-Tinted Sixties Mind - Mr. Big) 12: ''Manika'' (before the end with the cops) (Mumay Santiago would like to thank the following/Shaina Magdayao would like to thank the following) *Starring: Melisse "Mumay" Santiago and Shaina Magdayao *Directed by: Ipe Pelino, dgpi *Also starring: Maritoni Fernandez, Allan Bautista, Mymy Davao, Joseph Izon *June 20, 1998 13. ''The Spirit'' (before the end with the cops) (Chubi del Rosario would like to thank the following/Anne Curtis would like to thank the following) *Starring: Sharmaine Suarez, Chubi del Rosario, Anne Curtis and Rufa Mae Quinto *Directed by: Maryo J. delos Reyes *Also starring: Arlene Tolibas, Alicia Lane, Amy Robles *June 27, 1998 14. ''The Boyfriend'' (before the end with the cops to kill Brando) (Ynez Veneracion would like to thank the following) *Starring: Jorge Estregan, Ynez Veneracion and Brando Legaspi *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Also starring: Crispin Pineda, Cleo Decena *July 4, 1998 *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Baryo Sagrado) *(end during credits: How Many Times - Toto) 15. ''Baryo Sagrado'' (Red Sternberg would like to thank the following) *Starring: Ana Capri, Via Veloso, Pen Medina, Migui Moreno and Red Sternberg *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Massacre Movie) *Also starring: Sandra Zobel, Honey de Guzman, Janell Calonzo *July 11, 1998 *(end during credits: It Don't Get Better - Meredith Brooks) 16. ''Santa Santita'' *Starring: Daniella and Cherry Pie Picache *Directed by: Mark Reyes, dgpi *Also starring: Diego Castro, Spanky Manikan, Harold Macasero, John Gamba, Kathy Arguelles, Cleo Decena *July 18, 1998 *(end during credits: Someone - The Rembrandts) 17. ''Massacre Movie'' (Janus del Prado would like to thank the following) *Starring: Eric Quizon and Janus del Prado *Directed by: Ipe Pelino, dgpi *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (The Cult) *Also starring: Allan Bautista, Lovely Rivero, Malou de Guzman, Crystal Romero, Edson Cruz, Robert Domingo *July 25, 1998 *(end during credits: Sunshine Of Your Love (remix) - Living Colour) 18. ''The Cult'' (before the end with the cops) (Jake Roxas would like to thank the following/Raffy Rodriguez would like to thank the following) *Starring: Jake Roxas, Maricel Morales and Lee Robin Salazar *Directed by: Jon Ilagan *Also starring: Raffy Rodriguez, Bart Guingona, Mon Castro, Kevin Vernal, Jojo Zafra, Robert Cort, Quito Mirasol *August 1, 1998 *(end during credits: Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana) 19. ''Camila'' (before the end with the cops) (Idelle Martinez would like to thank the following) *Starring: Roy Rodrigo, Idelle Martinez, John Prats and Rita Magdalena *Directed by: Jay Altarejos *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (How Do I Love Thee) *Also starring: Mel Kimura, Aiza Marquez *August 8, 1998 20. ''How Do I Love Thee'' *Starring: Ara Mina and John Regala *Directed by: Gil Tejada, Jr. *Also starring: Ramon Recto, Lui Manansala, Gilleth Sandico *August 15, 1998 *(end during credits: Walk the Sky - Fuel) 21. Labuyog (Part 1) (Cesar Montano would like to thank the following/Angelu de Leon would like to thank the following) *Starring: Cesar Montano and Angelu de Leon *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Also starring: Bella Flores, Kier Legaspi, William Martinez, Jennifer Sevilla, Ryan Eigenmann *August 22, 1998 *(end during credits: Only Wanna Be With You - Hootie And The Blowfish) 22. Labuyog (Part 2) (Cesar Montano would like to thank the following/Angelu de Leon would like to thank the following) *Starring: Cesar Montano and Angelu de Leon *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Also starring: Bella Flores, Kier Legaspi, William Martinez, Jennifer Sevilla, Ryan Eigenmann *August 29, 1998 *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Villa Estrella) *(end during credits: As Long as It Matters - Gin Blossoms) 23. ''Villa Estrella'' (Rica Peralejo would like to thank the following/Red Sternberg would like to thank the following/Paula Peralejo would like to thank the following/Bojo Molina would like to thank the following) *Starring: Rica Peralejo, Red Sternberg, Paula Peralejo, Bojo Molina and Baron Geisler *Directed by: Jay Altarejos *Also starring: Jackie Castillejo, Robert Arevalo *September 5, 1998 *(end during credits: Everyday Is A Winding Road - Sheryl Crow) 24. ''The Villain'' (Richard Gomez would like to thank the following/Gladys Reyes would like to thank the following) *Starring: Richard Gomez and Gladys Reyes *Directed by: Ipe Pelino, dgpi *Also starring: Eula Valdez, Rey "PJ" Abellana, Ali Sotto, Rez Cortez *September 12, 1998 *(end during credits: Runaway Train - Soul Asylum) 25. ''Kambal Pa Rin Kita'' (Kim delos Santos would like to thank the following/Kaye Abad would like to thank the following) *Starring: Kim delos Santos and Kaye Abad *Directed by: Gil Tejada, Jr. *Also starring: Paolo Contis, Yayo Aguila, Toby Alejar, Kristopher Peralta, Cogie Domingo *September 19, 1998 *(end during credits: She Drives Me Crazy - Fine Young Cannibals) 26. ''Alab ng Dibdib'' (Albert Martinez would like to thank the following) *Starring: Viktoria and Albert Martinez *Directed by: Ellen Ongkeko *Also starring: Bart Guingona, Ramon Recto, Carmi Martin, *September 26, 1998 *(end during credits: A Girl Like You - Edwyn Collin) 27. ''Segundo'' (Gary Estrada would like to thank the following) *Starring: Gary Estrada, Elizabeth Oropesa and Cris Villanueva *Directed by: Jon Ilagan *Also starring: Melissa Mendez, Lander Vera Perez *October 3, 1998 *(end during credits: Ants Marching - Dave Matthews Band) 28. ''Anak na Langit'' (Jackie Lou Blanco would like to thank the following/Mumay Santiago would like to thank the following) *Starring: Jackie Lou Blanco, Mumay Santiago and Eddie Gutierrez *Directed by: Maryo J. delos Reyes *Also starring: Celia Rodriguez, Alwyn Uytingco, Jaypee de Guzman *October 10, 1998 *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Dengue) 29. ''Dengue'' (Jessa Zaragoza would like to thank the following/Bojo Molina would like to thank the following) *Starring: Jessa Zaragoza and Bojo Molina *Directed by: Mark Reyes, dgpi *Also starring: Jean Garcia, Carlos Morales, Richard Bonnin *October 17, 1998 *(end during credits: 3AM - Matchbox Twenty) 30. ''White Lady'' (Onemig Bondoc would like to thank the following) *Starring: Assunta De Rossi, Tanya Garcia and Onemig Bondoc *Directed by: Jay Altarejos *Also starring: Jobelle Salvador, Ricardo Cepeda, Dino Guevarra *October 24, 1998 *(end during credits: Celebrity Skin - Hole) 31. ''Guro'' (Gelli de Belen would like to thank the following) *Starring: Gelli de Belen and Raymart Santiago *Directed by: Gil Tejada, Jr. *Also starring: Celia Rodriguez, Tony Mabesa, Carlo Aquino, Vanna Garcia, JR Trinidad *October 31, 1998 32. ''Mukhang Lupa'' *Starring: Ciara Sotto and Spencer Reyes *Directed by: Mark Reyes, dgpi *Also starring: Ryan Eigenmann, Maegan Aguilar, Vangie Labalan *November 7, 1998 *(end during credits: It It Makes You Happy - Sheryl Crow) 33. ''The Scary'' (Raven Villanueva would like to thank the following/Keempee de Leon would like to thank the following/Jericho Rosales would like to thank the following/Luigi Alvarez would like to thank the following) *Starring: Raven Villanueva, Keempee de Leon, Herbert Bautista, Jericho Rosales and Luigi Alvarez *Directed by: Ipe Pelino, dgpi *Also starring: David Gonzales, Marita Zobel *November 14, 1998 *(end during credits: Found Out About You - Gin Blossoms) 34. ''Ang Galit Kung Mag-Aaral'' *Starring: Janus del Prado and Baron Geisler *Directed by: Gil Tejada, Jr. *Also starring: Angel Aquino, Daniel Fernando, Maui Taylor, Sherilyn Reyes *November 21, 1998 35. ''Kung Markado Man Ang Ulap'' (Edu Manzano would like to thank the following) *Starring: Edu Manzano and Lorna Tolentino *Directed by: Jay Altarejos *Also starring: Mark Gil, Jaclyn Jose, Bart Guingona *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Agimat) *November 28, 1998 *(end during credits: Plush - Stone Temple Pilots) 36. ''Agimat'' (Rustom Padilla would like to thank the following/Cherie Gil would like to thank the following) *Starring: Rustom Padilla, Cherie Gil and Dennis Padilla *Directed by: Ipe Pelino, dgpi *December 5, 1998 *Also starring: Joe Gruta *(end during credits: Allison Road - Gin Blossoms) 37. ''Manananggal'' (Angelika dela Cruz would like to thank the following) *Starring: Angelika dela Cruz and Paolo Contis *Directed by: Jay Altarejos *Also starring: Mymy Davao, William Martinez, Sunshine Dizon *December 12, 1998 *(end during credits: Mr. Jones - Counting Crows) 38. ''Himala'' (Bobby Andrews would like to thank the following/Chantal Umali would like to thank the following) *Starring: Bobby Andrews, Gloria Romero and Bella Flores *Directed by: Gil Tejada, Jr. *Also starring: Chantal Umali, Chanda Romero, Lee Robin Salazar, Tonton Gutierrez *December 19, 1998 39. ''Parol'' (G. Toengi would like to thank the following) *Starring: G. Toengi and Rowell Santiago *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Also starring: Jean Garcia, Toby Alejar, Rosemarie Gil *December 26, 1998 *(end during credits: Dreams - The Cranberries) 40. ''Ang Ligaw Bilang Pumatay'' (Robin Padilla would like to thank the following/Bernadette Alysson would like to thank the following) *Starring: Robin Padilla and Bernadette Alysson *Directed by: Toto Trinidad *Also starring: Brando Legaspi, Amy Robles, Ramil Rodriguez *January 2, 1999 *(end during credits: Basket Case - Green Day) 41. ''Padre de Madre'' (Carlos Agassi would like to thank the following) *Starring: Kier Legaspi, Carlos Agassi and Dina Bonnevie *Directed by: Ipe Pelino, dgpi *Also starring: Celia Rodriguez, Orestes Ojeda, Ramon Recto *January 9, 1999 *(end during credits: Hey Jealousy - Gin Blossoms) 42. ''Vampire'' (Anne Curtis would like to thank the following) *Starring: Anne Curtis, Cogie Domingo and Baron Geisler *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Also starring: Chin Chin Gutierrez, Tonton Gutierrez, Polo Ravales, Kristopher Peralta, Anna Larrucea *January 16, 1999 *(end during credits: That Don't Impress Me Much - Shania Twain) 43. ''Bangunot'' *Starring: Dino Guevarra and Angel Aquino *Directed by: Jay Altarejos *Also starring: Malou de Guzman, Bart Guingona, Dick Israel *January 23, 1999 *(end during credits: Til I Hear It From You - Gin Blossoms) 44. ''The Haunted'' (Dingdong Dantes would like to thank the following) *Starring: Zsa Zsa Padilla and Dingdong Dantes *Directed by: Gil Tejada, Jr. *Also starring: Lander Vera Perez, Mymy Davao, Perla Bautista, Michael de Mesa *January 30, 1999 45. ''Pamana'' (Carlos Agassi would like to thank the following) *Starring: Janus del Prado, Carlos Agassi and Cherry Pie Picache *Directed by: Ipe Pelino, dgpi *Also starring: John Regala, Amanda Page, Julio Diaz *February 6, 1999 *(end during credits: My Favourite Game - The Cardigans) 46. ''The Blood'' (Onemig Bondoc would like to thank the following) *Starring: Onemig Bondoc, Michael Flores and Ciara Sotto *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Also starring: Bart Guingona, Jobelle Salvador *February 13, 1999 *(end during credits: Hand in My Pocket - Alanis Morissette) 47. ''Bulong'' (Angelu de Leon would like to thank the following) *Starring: Angelu de Leon and Jay Manalo *Directed by: Gil Tejada, Jr. *Also starring: Jean Garcia, Noni Buencamino, Dexter Doria *February 20, 1999 *(end during credits: Until I Fall Away - Gin Blossoms) 48. ''Ang Lihim Bilang Ulo Mo'' (Albert Martinez would like to thank the following/Ynez Veneracion would like to thank the following) *Starring: Albert Martinez and Ynez Veneracion *Directed by: Jay Altarejos *Also starring: John Regala, Melissa Mendez, Ian de Leon *February 27, 1999 *(end during credits: Ode to My Family - The Cranberries) 49. ''Kulimlim'' (Rica Peralejo would like to thank the following/Keempee de Leon would like to thank the following) *Starring: Rica Peralejo, Keempee de Leon and John Regala *Directed by: Mark Reyes, dgpi *Also starring: Sunshine Dizon, Maritoni Fernandez, William Martinez, Polo Ravales *March 6, 1999 *(end during credits: The More You Ignore Me, the Closer I Get - Morrissey) 50. ''Lupet'' (Carmina Villaroel would like to thank the following/Ariel Rivera would like to thank the following/Aiza Marquez would like to thank the following) *Starring: Carmina Villaroel, Ariel Rivera and Aiza Marquez *Directed by: Gil Tejada, Jr. *Also starring: Bella Flores, Jennifer Sevilla, Allan Bautista *March 13, 1999 51. ''Impostor'' (Gary Estrada would like to thank the following/Angelika dela Cruz would like to thank the following) *Starring: Gary Estrada and Angelika dela Cruz *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Also starring: Eula Valdez, Marjorie Barretto, Tonton Gutierrez, JR Trinidad *March 20, 1999 *(end during credits: It's All Been Done - Barenaked Ladies) *Baso *Aswang *Ang Lihim ni Mariposa *Kutob *The Bad Guy *Impakto Other songs *''All I Want'' - Toad the Wet Sprocket (rock) *''Salvation'' - The Cranberries (rock) *''Hey Now Now'' - Swirl 360 (rock) *''When You're Gone'' - The Cranberries (rock)